Dime que me quieres
by Nagini86
Summary: Ron es sexy, atractivo y profundo. O al menos puede serlo. Si os gustan los fics románticos y la pareja Ron-Hermione este es el vuestro. Las Fans de ron encontraran aquí un Ron muy distinto. Por favor dejad reww solo tien 1capitulillo


Este fic es un Ron/Hermione que reivindica que Ron puede ser igual de sexy, profundo, inteligente y atrayente que Draco Malfoy o Harry. Pero sobretodo, donde se deja claro cual es mi pareja favorita y espero que os guste a todas las fans de Ron. Me he decidido a actualizarlo porque creo que tenía algunos errores y he intentado arreglarlos y también para dar las gracias a Rosa, Rosy, Cote, y Ferny Weasley que fueron los primeros y los más rápidos en dejarme un rewiew (y porsupuestisimo a Nacilme Black, millones dee gracias x tu apoyo!). Os dejo con el fic esperando que me dejeis un comentario con vuestra opinión.

Dime que me quieres

Ron es sexy. Todo Hogwarts lo sabe. Sobretodo las chicas (incluso algunas Slytherins). Lo saben desde que Ron comenzó a jugar al quidditch. Ninguna persona de sexo femenino había podido dejar de notar que la túnica de quidditch empapada de sudor de Ron dejaba adivinar unos abdominales muy bien formados, y que los músculos de sus brazos hacían que dejara de parecer un niño tímido y pecoso, para convertirlo en un adolescente atractivo y fascinante.

Todas las chicas lo habían notado. Menos una. La única que a Ron le interesaba. Ella seguía inmersa en sus libros, sus deberes y la lucha contra Voldemort. Y no parecía prestarle ninguna atención, digamos, física.

En cuarto, Ron había estado muy cerca de perderla. Y aún no sabía exactamente que había ocurrido entre ella y el búlgaro, pero sabía que seguían escribiéndose. Tal vez se habían visto alguna vez.

Ron había estado pensando en todo eso en el entrenamiento extra de quidditch que Harry les había impuesto a causa del partido contra Slytherin que tendría lugar la próxima semana. Y al bajar de la escoba, súbitamente, una luz se le encendió en el cerebro. Y, sin ni siquiera cambiarse, caminó con pasos firmes y decididos hacia el castillo.

La buscó en la biblioteca, en el Gran Comedor (donde centenares de cabezas giraron al verlo pasar), en todas las clases, en los terrenos del colegio, preguntó a Hagrid, a McGonagall, a Seamus, a Dean, a Parvati y a Lavender, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba ella.

Caminó por la parte alta del castillo y se entretuvo un buen rato mirando el lago de dónde Harry tuvo que rescatarlo en cuarto. Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó la medianoche. "Si McGonagall me pilla aquí a estas horas, le quitará doscientos puntos a Gryffindor" pensó sonriendo. Y se encaminó a la Sala Común.

Abrió el retrato de la señora Gorda y se quitó las rodilleras y las coderas. Y al dejarlas caer, vio encima del sofá una chaqueta descuidadamente dejada. Y en el sillón, una corbata. Más allá, encima de la mesa, había un zapato. Y su pareja estaba encima de la alfombra. Un calcetín reposaba sobre una cartera con la iniciales H.G. Y el otro... lo buscó con la mirada. Y lo encontró en las afiladas uñas de Crooskhanks, que ronroneaba al tiempo que reducía la prenda a jirones.

El corazón de Ron se aceleró. Aquellas iniciales, Crooskhanks... Sólo podía ser ella.

Pero todo aquel desorden... No era propio de ella. Tal vez le había ocurrido algo. Aquel simple pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Y entonces vio el ventanal abierto.

Muy despacio, se acercó hasta allí. Y entonces la vio. Sentada sobre el amplio muro de piedra que cumplía la función de barandilla, con el cabello ondeando al viento, esparciéndose caprichosamente por su espalda, y la camisa flotando también, al estar por fuera de la falda.

Aquella visión dejó paralizado a Ron unos segundos. Era tan... diferente. Una imagen que no era propia de ella, desde luego.

Entró en el pequeño balcón casi sin hacer ruido. Pero ella le oyó, y se giró. Muy despacio.

-Creía que te habías ido a dormir. Como todos los demás –parecía sorprendida.

Intentó contestar, pero no le salía la voz. Y se sintió terriblemente estúpido al ver que ella lo notaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Y... ¿Porqué llevas todavía puesta la túnica de quidditch?

Ron se acercó hacia ella, tan sólo unos centímetros.

-Te estaba buscando –dijo. Por fin, su voz había vuelto.

-¿A mí? –la vio sonreír a través de la cortina de su pelo, que seguía moviéndose furiosamente.

-Si. A ti.

Se giró de nuevo. Pero esta vez miró a Ron largamente, con tranquilidad, con el ceño fruncido de manera adorable, como cuando pensaba en algo muy difícil.

-¿Y... porqué me buscabas a mí, Ronald Weasley? –ella nunca antes había pronunciado su nombre completo. En sus labios sonaba muy bien.

-Verás, estaba decidido a algo... pero ahora no sé si podré...

Ella volvió a sonreír y se apartó el pelo de la cara con un suave movimiento. Ron también sonrió.

-Ven, ayúdame a bajar de aquí, por favor –le pidió.

Ron se acercó a ella notando cómo le temblaban las piernas. Y el cuerpo entero, la verdad.

Puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Se miraron a los ojos. Durante unos segundos que les parecieron una eternidad, permanecieron así, suspendidos en el espacio y el tiempo, sólo ellos dos, casi abrazándose.

Y de pronto, volvieron a la realidad. Ron pensó que debía separarse de ella, pero no deseaba hacerlo. El contacto de su cuerpo le hacía estremecerse, y era una sensación muy agradable. Se sentía como si viajara con polvos Flu, como si un gancho lo atrapara por el ombligo y tirara de él hacia abajo, y su estómago desaparecía, para dejar una sensación que era como miles de mariposas revoloteando.

Para su sorpresa, fue ella quien no se separó. Bajó los brazos lentamente desde el cuello de él hasta posarlos en sus hombros. Sus ojos color miel observaron detenidamente cada mechón rojizo desordenado, como si no quisiera olvidarlos nunca. Y de pronto alzó una mano y, con el dorso, acarició lentamente la mejilla de él. Y después, con el dedo índice recorrió cada una de sus pecas, suavemente.

Ron quiso besarla en aquel momento. Imaginó sus labios rozando los de ella y tuvo vértigo, pero deseó hacerlo. Se contuvo. Y de pronto el demonio de los celos apareció, y quiso preguntarle por Krum, por Harry, incluso por Malfoy, por él mismo, pero... miró aquellos ojos casi dorados y esa fue su perdición. Y ya no existió nada más que ella.

La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Y el quedó con la nariz metida entre sus cabellos, aspirando su perfume, todavía con sus manos en la cintura de ella. Y entonces ella habló, y el timbre de su voz resonó en todo su cuerpo.

-Me gusta tu uniforme de quidditch.

-Tu odias el quidditch –"que respuesta tan idiota", se reprochó al ver cómo sonreía ella.

-Pero no a ti.

Aquella respuesta lo dejó helado. Parecía que ella leía sus pensamientos. Más de una vez había creído que ella lo odiaba. Sobretodo cuándo discutían, como en tercero cuando dejó de hablarle por culpa de Scabbers. O en cuarto, cuando aquel estúpido jugador de quidditch se le adelantó en el baile de Navidad. Aunque también sabía lo que él había sentido en segundo, cuando la petrificaron.

-Sabes que yo no... –pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Ella puso sus dedos sobre su boca y lo hizo callar de forma suave.

-Lo sé.

Volvieron a mirarse. Y ella cerró los ojos. La contempló bañada por la luz de la luna, con los cabellos aún agitándose por el viento, y sus suaves párpados. Levantó el rostro de ella sujetándola por la barbilla.

Él nunca había besado a ninguna chica. Era cierto que más de una Gryffindor le había pedido que saliera con ella, y también alguna Hufflepuff, pero siempre las había rechazado. Sabía muy bien a quién deseaba darle su primer beso. Y ahora vería cumplido su sueño.

Y muy, muy despacio, la besó. Rozó sus labios suaves como la piel del melocotón y sintió un torbellino de emociones que casi hacen que pierda el equilibrio, notó cómo sus pies se alejaban del suelo, creyó que flotaba y supo que en cuanto dejase de besarla, aquella maravillosa sensación desaparecería.

Continuaron besándose durante unos segundos. Pero de pronto, la mano de ella se posó en su pecho y se separó de forma suave. Los ojos miel lo miraron de forma penetrante. No había reproche en ellos. Sólo amor.

-Sólo dime una cosa –susurró con voz ronca –Dime que me quieres.

La miró fijando sus ojos azul mar en ella. Y desde el fondo de su alma pronunció las palabras que ella deseaba.

-Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, Hermione.

Y ella sonrió. Y ambos siguieron besándose mucho tiempo después de que el reloj diera las dos campanadas.

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado, lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Dejadme rewiews por favor, para que pueda seguir escribiendo cosas como esta.

Este fic se lo dedico a mi hermana Laura, que fue la primera que lo leyó, y a mi amiga Vicky, por apoyarme y para que vea que los fics románticos no son sólo de Draco/Ginny.

Besitos, Nagini86.


End file.
